when_spik_met_veshfandomcom-20200213-history
Spik Speegal
Spik Speegal is the central character of When Spik Met Vesh, a space bounty hunter, which is never directly addressed, whose attempts to thwart David Cage's conspiracy lead him to join the Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang, and they go on many wacky adventures through space America. Biography Spik was originally born an orphan on the mean streets of Space Asia, where he grew up being chased by shopkeepers wielding brooms because he kept trying to steal delicious ramen noodles. However, idealizing these deadly broom warriors made him aspire to the majesty of janitorial duty, and he eventually joined the Red Dragon Cleaning Syndicate where he became one of the top cleaners alongside Viscous, the resident expert on hoovering. However, Spik eventually fell in love with Viscous's waifu, a home-made Sonic OC Body Pillow, and this caused a rift between the unstoppable cleaning duo. Spik faked his death with the fake death pill and fled to Space America, where he gained citizenship automatically because he looks sort of white, maybe. Eventually he joined the crew of the Bebop, where he squandered his talents being a huge weaboo. Characteristics Appearance Spik Speegal is a tall man of space American descent. He wears a blue janitor outfit at all times, these are the only clothes he owns because the rest were sold by the dry cleaning man who turned out to be Viscous in disguise. He has brown hair, or maybe black, who knows, it's anime. Also he is almost never seen without a cigarette, until Season 12, where he quits smoking for an episode only to begin smoking E-Cigarettes by lighting them up like normal cigarettes. Personality Spik is a man of action, he refuses to accept that anybody in space could possibly be more rugged than him and will 'fite them irl' to prove it, as indicated on his twitter. Spik also values friendship strongly, the betrayal of Donte, who even he initially hated, weighs on his conscience but his powerful sense of duty compels him to deal with it. Spik bears strong emotional scars due to his past with Viscous, where Viscous took the last wet wipes from Spaceway and his shelves were dusty for a whole three days. Spik also wishes to avenge the death of his short-term friend Ed, but is confused on whether he should blame Donte, the Sun, or Ninja Theory, and this confusion spurs him to internalise his feelings on the matter. Abilities Spik is a talented fighter, stemming from his past as a janitor where he would often have to bust germs or heads. He knows over 100 different martial arts, all of which he learned by playing Tekken. Spik, unbeknownst to his companions, has a beautiful singing voice which he uses to cover Crush 40 songs that he sends to his girlfriend Raven the Hedgehog. Spik is a talented gunman also, but is incapable of using this talent except to start races because his universe is moderated part-time by 4Kidz. Finally, Spik is possesses a strong sense of leadership, which he never uses because the Outlaw Bebop Camel is a democracy where only Jom's opinions don't matter. Trivia *Spik is a supporter of inter-species relationships, particularly ones involving furry creatures. *Spik's favourite food is Bellpeppers and Beef. He eschews cheese with the meal. *Spik and Vesh met once before the events of the plot, Spik's initial hatred stems from Vesh sitting in front of him at a cinema screening of "A Serbian Film", which, he would later attest, was for the best. Quotes * "hi jet blak" * "bong" * "i was okey until you came up vesh you are always steel my thunder with your manly charms" * "and i wil see you again my original character, very soon, as we are going to deliver letter to big dumb president jet black!! it says he is a big butt and has no frends." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Cobo Beboop